Reencarnaciones defectuosas
by Icitzy
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de Hashirama y Madara, por que cuando ellos se juntan, nada puede salir bien.
1. Chapter 1

_Hellou darlings! :D_

_Mmm.. sisi, por si alguien pregunta ya he comenzado a escribir "Recuerdos" y parte del próximo cap de "Dattebayo-D-D". _

_Pero no se ustedes, yo pude librarme de la universidad y estoy de vacaciones, quiero dormir todo el día como Shikamaru (¡maldita ola polar!) jajajaja. Pero se que tenía guardado algunos drabbles (que salieron de conversaciones raras) así que los subo._

_Todos los drabbles son one-shot, osea no tienen continuación, cada uno son su propia historia, solo que en todas verán a interactuar a Hashirama y a Madara_

_**Disclamer:** Tanto Maddy como Hashirama (y todos los personajes de Naruto) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama y no los quiere vender u.u_

_**Genero:** Humor/Parody_

_**Advertencia:** algunos tendrán algo de yaoi subliminal (me sale del alma) pero no todos, otros son amigos o compañeros, no necesariamente pareja, como dije antes, cada drabble es su mundo pero con los mismos personajes principales_

_**A leer!**_

**...**

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

.

.

**Drabble 1: Romeo y Julieta**

Era de noche, un joven se acerco sigilosamente a una torre y comenzó a lanzar piedras para que la persona de adentro despertara, pues dentro una torre se encontraba un joven bello, la largo cabello pelinegro, que cuando salio al balcón vio hacia abajo angustiado y triste en busca de su amado.

—Hashirama, Hashirama, ¿donde estáis que no te veo?— buscando con la mirada al moreno

Y abajo apareció un moreno, que daba saltitos y movía los brazos para que amado lo vea, pero ya que no lo veía, decidió tirarle una piedra un poco más grande que las anteriores, dándole de lleno en la cara haciendo que el otro cayera hacía atrás.

—Madara de mi vida, Madara de mi amor— puso su mejor voz grave, se puso de rodillas y se puso a recitar

—...

Pero el azabache el otro estaba medio inconsciente, con una marca roja en la frente, en el piso del balcón por la piedra que le lanzaron.

—Estoy justo debajo tuyo pues no sirve el elevador y subir en escalera me da flojera llegar hasta tu balcón— mirando de reojo un machete en su manga

—...

Madara comenzó a parpadear y ver a todos lados confundido, pero al escuchar al otro se levanto tambaleándose mientras intentaba arreglar el estúpido vestido que le obligaron a ponerse.

—Mejor te mando un mensaje o un correo a tu corazón solo dame tu correo y enseguida lo mando yo—

—Así no es la linea— siseo con un tic nervioso al escuchar al otro

—Y si tu padre no te deja o te quita el Internet te lo mando con palomas como se hacia en los días de ayer — termino con una gran sonrisa mirando hacia el balcón pero algo salio disparado hacia su cara e hizo que cayera al piso con las manos en la cara—¡AGHHH!

—Nunca más volveré a aceptar hacer otra obra de teatro contigo—murmuro enojado Madara, volviendo a la torre luego de haberle lanzado una maceta al otro joven

**Mientras tanto a unos metros del escenario...**

—Tu fuiste quien le cambio el machete a mi hermano, ¿o me equivoco? — murmuro enojado Tobirama a un Izuna que intentaba controlar su sonrisa

—¿Yo?, ¡como osas desconfiar de mi, insolente! — poniendo una mano en su frente y usando su mejor voz dramática se fue corriendo desconsolado

—Estúpidos Uchihas...— murmuro

**.**

**-owari-**

**...**

_**Notas finales:** Acepto ideas para cambiar el titulo y el resumen u.u jajajaj_

_**Pd:** Ahora enserio, ¿ellos no son muy a la Romeo y Julieta? osea.. Montesco y Capuleto... Senju y Uchiha, __jajajaja mejor ignorenmen xD_

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas principales:** Si Sara-chan, la mayoría de esto salen de nuestras extrañas conversaciones, y necesitaba mostrárselas al mundo, espero que no te importe?) jajajaja_

_Oh gente fantasma que lee esto y no deja rw, les diré algo muy importante... Saradreamer esta bien loca y se le safo un tornillo u.u _

_¿Eso no era?_

_Ah bueno, ya lo recordaré..._

_**Pd:** posiblemente este one-shot parezca a un episodio de los Simpsons..posiblemente.._

**_A leer!_**

**...**

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 2: Enemigos naturales**

En la torre del Hokage se podía ver un Hashirama nervioso sentado en su silla mientras veía a Madara caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.

—Odio a tu maldito hermano.

—Si, lo se, pero...

—Tiño mi ropa con rosa, ¡rosa! — chilla mientras le señalaba su remera antiguamente azul, ahora de un raro color violeta

—Cualquier color te queda bien Maddy, aparte, a ti no te tiño todo con tinte amarillo — suspiro cansado mientras levanta una pierna y le mostraba sus antiguos pantalones rojos ahora de un feo color naranja

—Lo mejor sería exiliarlo de la aldea...

—¿Qué?, ¡no, nunca, es mi hermano!

—¡Pero viven peleando!

—Es algo de hermanos por lo que estoy enterado— dándole una sonrisa

Madara gruño y camino hacia la ventana para tomar aire, mientras despotricaba cosas incomprensibles, posiblemente insultos, hacia Tobirama.

—Los hermanos son enemigos naturales...— susurro

—¿Maddy?

—Como los Senjus y los Uchihas, o los Hyuuga y los Uchihas, o los Uzumakis y los Uchihas, o los Uchihas con otros Uchihas, malditos Uchihas arruinaron Konoha.

—Los uchiha son muy conflictivos..— ladeando la cabeza sin comprender

—¡Se ha ganado un enemigo para siempre!— grito enojado

—Pero Mada-chan …

—¡MUERETE!

Madara salio echando fuego de la torre del Hokage dando un portazo dejando al otro boqueando como un pez sin entender lo que había pasado. Pero unos minutos después entra Tobirama a la habitación, con un severo tic nervioso y con una gran mancha de pintura verde en el pelo.

—Hermano, el bastardo dice que volverá a irse de la aldea

—Si, si, me imagino, espera a que me cambie y lo traigo — suspirando

Hashirama se saco el gorro de kage y la capa, busco una crema para las quemaduras por las dudas y salio arrastrando los pies por la puerta mientras su hermano estaba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando vio a su hermano partir, suspiro mientras se acostaba contra la pared y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

—Ya es la cuarta vez en el mes que va a buscarlo, tendría que exiliarlo de una buena vez— siseo mientras con un trapo intentaba sacarse la tintura de su pelo

**.**

**-owari-**

**...**

**Notas finales: **Seeeh, nada de esto tiene sentido, pero soy feliz xD

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas principales:** la canción "I'm too sexy" es propiedad de.. bah ni idea y tengo pachorra de buscar la info, pero la canta el Principe Encantador :D_

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 3: Uchiha's song**

Una noche relativamente pacifica en la aldea de Konoha, en un bar se encontraban los fundadores en una pelea por quien podía beber más sake, y claro, aunque el reto en si era estúpido, Madara nunca perdería contra su eterno rival así que termino aceptando

—¿Por que acepte esto?— dijo el azabache mirando sospechosamente una botella

—El que pierda tendrá que ir con Tobirama a supervisar la construcción de la academia

—¡Dame esa botella!

Pero comenzaron a pasar las horas y con esos las botellas, dejando a dos grandes y poderosos shinobis en un estado deplorable. Madara estaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara mientras marcaba músculos, mientras que Hashirama comenzaba a tambalearse en su silla y ver de reojo a su amigo

—Tienes el pelo tan suave— susurro Hashirama sonrojado

—Es que soy muy sexy

—Y es brilloso...

—Extremadamente sexy

—Que linda chica eres..

El moreno acerco su mano temblorosamente a la supuesta chica, pero el azabache que estaba en su propio mundo se levanto repentinamente de la silla, haciendo que el otro se mareara y cayera al suelo medio desorientado

—Soy tan sexy, oh por kami, ¡de veras soy muy sexy!— mientras saltaba arriba de la mesa y miraba su cuerpo como si fuese un descubrimiento

—Todo da vueltas...

—Soy demasiado sexy para esta bar, tan sexy que todas me aman— agarro una botella como micrófono, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a unas chicas

Algunas jóvenes gritaron de terror y otras solo miraban boquiabiertas al supuestamente serio y temido co-fundador.

—Soy demasiado sexy para mi camisa, soy tan sexy que duele— arrancándose la camisa y dejando ver sus abdominales

Las chicas se asombraron y comenzaron a gritar como unas locas fanáticas al ver el cuerpo del Uchiha, mientras su respectivos novios gruñían ofendidos.

—¿Qué esta haciendo es chica desnuda en la mesa, y donde demonios esta mi amigo?— dijo un mareado Hashirama desde el piso

—Soy demasiado sexy para ti, muy sexy para ti, soy el rey de cualquier parte

—Madara... — susurro con la cara verde mientras intentaba sentarse de nuevo

—Soy demasiado sexy, soy un sexy singular, un sexy regional, soy ideal

—Maddy creo que voy a vomitar..

—Soy demasiado sexy para esta canción, soy.. — pero algo lo interrumpió

—BROAAGH

Hashirama termino vomitando en los pies de su amigo, haciendo que el otro chillara de horror, y cuando digo chillido no digo algo muy masculino, haciendo que sus nuevas fanáticas de rieran y comenzaran a alejarse de su mesa.

—¡Senju idiota, estos zapatos eran nuevos!

—Mami juro que esas muñecas son de Tobi, no son mías... — susurro cayendo en la inconsciencia

—¡SOY DEMASIADO SEXY PARA QUE ME VOMITES!—

**Mientras tanto, a unas mesas de distancia...**

—Neh Mito, ya no estoy tan segura de pedirle una cita a Madara — dijo una joven con una mueca

—Lo mismo pienso con Hashirama, lo mismo pienso...

**.**

**-owari-**

**...**

**Notas finales: **malditos Uchihas sexies..

**Rw anónimo - Viviana:** Er..si, es todo un tsundere! pero Hashirama tampoco queda atrás, ambos están medios locos xD

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas principales: **Ni Sara ni yo nos hacemos responsables de futuros traumas u.u jajajaja_

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 4: Reencarnaciones**

Luego de una gran pelea en el bosque, para entrenar obviamente, oh pobre y antiguamente bosque ya que habían varias decenas de arboles quemados y algunos cráteres en el suelo, Hashirama y Madara se recostaron en la hierba para recuperarse mientras observaban las estrellas.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, y ya que el Senju no soportaba estar mucho tiempo callado comenzó a hablar a su amigo.

—Sabes.. la otra vez estaba en un pueblo y tenían historias fascinantes

—¿Y que con eso?

—Bueno, habían algunas muy interesantes

—Deja de dar vueltas y dime lo que querías decir desde el principio — abriendo uno de sus ojos y mirandolo

—¿Crees en la reencarnaciones? — pregunto emocionado

—No

—Pero..

—No

—...

Hashirama se removió incomodo, miraba de reojo a su amigo mientras en sus manos jugaba con una flor, mientras Madara se encontraba recostado e ignorándolo por estar medio dormido.

—Sabes...

—Hmp

—Yo si creo en las reencarnaciones

—No me interesa

—Bueno, si yo reencarnara, quisiera ser tu mejor amigo devuelta — con una gran sonrisa

—Si llego a reencarnar, y no digo que lo haga, pero si me sigues hasta mi otra vida..

—¿Qué? — mirándolo curioso

—Me volvería a ir de la aldea

—¡Maddy!

**Varios años después...**

—¡Sasuke no dejare que te vayas!— chillo angustiado

—¡Me iré de esta aldea y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme!

—Sabes, esto de me hace demasiado familiar...

Naruto detuvo la pelea por un momento para pararse a pensar, mientras el azabache sufría un tic nervioso.

—...

—¿A ti no?

—¡Chidori!

**. **

**-owari-**

**...**

_**Notas finales: ** Que adorables son :3 , jajajajaj_

**_See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas principales:**__Quiiiero un tatuaje pero soy super mega indecisa!, no se que tiene que ver con los drabbles, pero tenía que decirlo?)_

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 5:**** Jutsus afeminados**

A las afueras de la aldea, Hashirama y Madara se encontraban lanzando piedras al rió desde hace dos horas, totalmente aburridos, para escapar de la ira de Tobirama.

—Tu hermano es un idiota — gruño mientras lanzaba otra piedra

—Tu le dijiste que su novia estaba embarazada de _tu_ hijo

—Solo fue una broma, no era para que se alterara así, aparte no tocaria algo que toco él, asco

—Esta estresado, parece él más Hokage que yo — con un puchero

—Por que eres un inútil, tal vez...

—¡Hey!

—Aparte tus jutsus son pésimos y afeminados...

—Mis jutsus son increíblemente masculinos!

—¡Por favor! lo único que haces son árboles y flores

—Árboles muy masculinos

—¿Y las flores?

—Son... son flores muy masculinas

—Si, claro — con una sonrisa ladeada

—¿Enserio?

—Si fueras chica

Hashirama se deprimió y se sentó en el suelo angustiado, mientras Madara intentaba suprimir una risa al ver el estado del otro, pero a los segundos el moreno se levanto con la cabeza gacha, el azabache lo miro curioso mientras el otro murmuraba cosas, de la nada, el moreno levanto la cabeza con una cinica sonrisa haciendo que el Uchiha se tensara

—¿Hashirama? — pregunto con cautela

—...

Hashirama hizo unos sellos y apareció un palo en su mano, un palo con ramitas y flores, pero un palo en si.

—¿Senju?

—Ohhh Maaadyy — pronuncio con voz cantarina

—¿Si?

—Maddy veeen aquí

—¿Hashirama que demonios te pasa? y suelta ese palo florido, no seas marica

—Pero si es para ti Mada-chan — acercándose lentamente

—¿A quien llamas Mada-chan, Senju marica?, métete ese palo por el culo.. — gruño

—¿En el mio, estas seguro?

—Hashirama me estas preocupando — con voz seria, dando unos pasos para atrás

—¡Ya verás quien es que tiene jutsus afeminados!

Y Hashirama comenzó a correrlo con una sonrisa rara y Madara mientras corría por su vida tenía una cara de terror por que cuando algo entraba en la cabeza del Senju, nada podía detenerlo.

—¡Aléjate de mi!

—¡Venganza, muahahah!

—¡Se lo contare a Mito!

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar..**

—Tengo un mal presentimiento

—¿Mito-san, esta usted bien?

—¿Hashirama es heterosexual, verdad? — con ojos brillosos

—Er...

—Si, me lo suponía... — con una gota en la cabeza

**.**

**-owari-**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Que adorables son :3 , jajajajaj_

**_See ya!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas principales: **Konohamaru es un mocoso pervertido que tiene de capitán a Naruto, que es pervertido, su sensei Kakashi también lo es (erizo pervertido), el cual su sensei fue Minato (de él se sabia, leía los libros de Jiraya), y como dije antes, tuvo de sensei al Ero-sennin, el cual fue alumno de Sabutori (otro pervertido), y este tuvo de maestros a Hashirama (sin comentarios..) y a Tobirama .. osea, Tobi es un pervertido, TOBIRAMA ES UN PERVERTIDO Y RECIÉN LO DESCUBRO! D:_

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 6:**** Aguas termales**

Madara luego de un día agobiante con su clan, escapar una banda de fanáticas locas que aseguraban que él era el padre de sus hijos, escapar de Hashirama y sus flores afeminadas, escapar de su hermano con grandes problemas amorosos; decidió desaparecer sigilosamente en un pueblo cercano que tenía unas famosas aguas termales, aprovechando poder relajarse por unos momentos sin escuchar quejar, chillidos o lamentos.

Pero eso era pedir mucho, ya que cierto Uchiha era un imán para cierto Senju...

—¡Maaaddy! — escucho una voz lejana cantando, o para sus oídos el chillido lamentable de un animal a punto de morir

—Limpiaba mi dormitorio, ayudaba a mamá...

—Ohh Maaaddy

—Mataba a la gente que papá ordenaba, cambie los pañales de mi ototo.. — mientras se hundía mas en el agua

—Maaddy se que estas cerca

—Le enseñe a Izuna a pelear, le patee el culo a Tobirama..

—Mm.. creo que estas por acá — escucho a unos metros

—Pero por que, por que y repito por que, merezco tener como mejor amigo auto-proclamado a..

—¡Hola Mada-chan! — una sombra salto como bomba en el agua

—Hola Hashirama...

—Sabes, estaba en la aldea y te estuve buscando, ¡sabes que cree un nuevo jutsu!, pero no te encontré, entonces fui a tu clan..

—Hmp

—¡Pero nadie me dijo donde estabas!, me miraron raro y me puse nervioso, y sabes que cuando estoy nervioso creo flores y sin querer llene el centro de tu clan con flores, entonces fui con tu hermano..

—...

—Pero estaba llorando, ¡llorando!, algo de que una chica lo ignoraba, ya sabes que no soporto a la gente triste así que intente darle algunos consejos, también haber si me decía tu paradero, pero tampoco lo sabia, entonces fui a tu club de fans..

—Si sigue tus consejos, morirá virgen.. — murmuro bajo el agua

—¿Sabes que supuestamente tienes 156 hijos no reconocidos?

—No salí con ninguna de ellas..

—En fin, fui con ellas, pero te habían perdido el rastro durante todo el día, pobrecitas estaban muy angustiadas

—Hmp

—Pero como no soporto ver a la gente sufrir decidí ayudarlas

—¿Qué? — mirándolo con ojos desorbitados

—Oh Maddy, no seas malo, las pobres te admiran, solo quise ayudarlas

Madara por primera vez desde que llego a ese pueblo agudizo el oído y escucho los pasos de una horda de gente a unos metros

—¿Hashirama, me puedes decir la razón por que me fuiste a buscar principalmente? — con un tono ácido

—Te olvidaste tu peine para pelo delicado en mi casa, aunque..creo que se me cayo dentro del agua — viendo hacia todos lados

—Hahirama...

—¿Si? — con voz inocente

—Por tu culpa mi barrio se convirtió en el barrio Yamanaka, mi hermano morirá solo y mis fans me hallaron..¡solo por que querías devolverme mi peine!

—Lo perdí — riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca

—¡HASHIRAMA!

**En la torre del Hokage...**

—El estúpido de mi hermano se va para buscar al bastardo y me deja con todos sus papeles..

Pero detuvo su monologo al escuchar una gran explosión, se acerco lentamente a la ventana y vio bolas de llamas a las afueras de la aldea, específicamente en un pueblo cercano.

—Cierra los ojos y ve a tu lugar bonito, esa explosión no es culpa de tu hermano y el bastardo, cierra los ojos y ve a tu lugar bonito..

**_._**

**_-owari-_**

**_..._**

**_Notas finales:_**_ ¿Se pensaron que cuando puse aguas termales iba a hacer a un Tobirama pervertido?, pues no.. jajajaj_

_**Rw anonimos- genesis:** Gracias por todos tus rw, me alegro que te gusten :3_

**_See ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas principales: **Por que una buena historia no es una buena historia si no aparece mi querida bola de pelos malignamente pomposita (?)_

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 7: M****ascotas**

A las afuera de la aldea, se encontraba una pelea épica, para no decir rutinaria de los co-fundadores de la aldea.

—El kyuubi es mio

—¡Vamos Maddy, por favor!

—No

—¡Porfiiis, quiero atraer chicas!

—Eso te pasa por feo

—**_Saben, los escucho... _**— el demonio se recostó y los observaba aburrido

—¡Préstamelo!

_—_¡No!

Por que era sabido que Madara hace tiempo había tomado posesión de la temida bestia de nueve colas y podía manipularlo fácilmente como un arma con su sharingan... pero la realidad era que lo tenía más de mascota como afirmaba Hashirama, es que el gran Uchiha no quería ser normal y tener un perro o un gato, no, el quería un bijuu de mascota y cuando se proponía algo era tan terco como su amigo.

Y como Hashirama nunca tuvo buena suerte con las chicas, llego a pensar si se paseaba por ahí con el Kyuubi iba ganar fama de poderoso y las chicas se volverían locas, si, eso en la cabeza del moreno tenía sentido.

—¡Solo por un mes!

—¡Vete a buscar tu propio bijuu!

—¡Una semana!

—¡Mío!

_—**Me aburro... **_— bostezando

_—_¡Solo esta noche!

—¡No quiero!

Hashirama hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos por un momento, mientras su amigo tenía un serio tic nervioso, increíblemente el moreno unos segundos después se retiro del lugar en silencio, y eso siempre no auguraba nada bueno.

**Una semana después...**

—¡¿Qué demonios?! — chillo Madara en la puerta de la aldea

Hashirama se encontraba feliz de la vida, dando saltitos a lo Heidi (1), con ocho correas tamaño monstruo, arrastrando ocho bijuus.

—Bueno, seguí tu consejo y fui a buscar a mi propio bijuu, pero no me decidí por cual.. ¡así que me los traje a todos!

—Devuélvelos.. _— _siseo, mientras el Kyubi se reía atrás suyo

—¡Nooo!, son mis mascotas y quiero ser popular

—¡Ya eras popular antes, idiota!

—¡No te permitiré que me alejes de Mapache, Nya-nya, Princesa, Goku, Unicornio, Tsunade, Bella mariposa y Rapero! (2)

—¡Pues regalarlos a las otras aldeas, el único bijuu en esta aldea es Jigoku! (3)

—**_Me llamo Kurama..._**

—¡Nooooo! _  
_

—¡Fuera!

Y los dos shinobis comenzaron a pelear como cualquier día normal, mientras los bijuus apostaban por quien iba a perder primero.

**_._**

**_-owari-_**

**_..._**

**_Notas finales: ¡_**_Gracias Tobi-chan y Genesis por sus rw! :D , y a vos Sara-chan no te digo nada u.u jajajajaj_

_(1) ¿Saben quien es Heidi no? jajaj_

_(2) Están de igual orden que sus colas, del un cola al de ocho, seeh, la babosa de seis colas es Tsunade xD_

_(3) Significa Infierno_

**_See ya!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas principales: **No pregunten como llegue a escribir este drabble.._

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 8: El bebé****  
**

Una hermosa mañana, Hashirama estaba dando saltitos encaminándose al clan Uchiha en busca de su mejor amigo, iba a molestarlo ya que por su culpa tuvo que soportar al clan Sabutori todo el día anterior.

Antes de todo cabe aclarar que Madara era de salir mucho y de tomar demasiado, viviendo casi con resaca y ojeras por las mañanas y lamentablemente para el azabache, esa mañana se encontraba vomitando todo el alcohol de su sistema por el inodoro, cuando apareció de improvisto cierto moreno por la puerta.

—Maddy... — mirándolo preocupado

—¿Mm?

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, en unos minutos ya vuelvo a la vida — pasándose la mano por la cara

—Oh por kami.. estas embarazado

—¿¡Qué!?

—Estas vomitando

—Eso se llama resaca..

—Y tienes cambios hormonales

—¡Fuera de mi casa!

—¡Ves, estas embarazado!

—...

Madara solo lo veía con un tic nervioso, mientras su amigo comenzaba a sonrojarse y una sonrisa tonta se formaba en su cara

—¿Seré papá? — con una voz ilusionada

—Hashirama tu última neurona acaba de morir.. — siseo mientras se tapaba los oídos por el dolor de cabeza

—¡Voy a ser padre!

—¡Serás padre de una patada en el trasero, no estoy embarazado! — chillo Madara colorado, mitad por la rabia y mitad por vergüenza — ¡aparte te olvidas de dos detalles, soy hombre y nunca tuvimos relaciones!

—Bueno..hubo una vez que tomamos mucho alcohol y...

—¡Ese día no cuenta!

—Siempre sospeche que eras chica, eres muy delicado

—¡HASHIRAMA!

—¡Le contare a Tobi-chan que será tío!

El Senju ignorando a su amigo que estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada, salio corriendo por la calles mientras gritaba que iba a ser padre.

—¡Esta vez te mato, juro que te mato! — salio tambaleante y con un aura oscura por la puerta

**Cinco minutos después...**

Hashirama se encontraba corriendo nervioso mientras cierto Uchiha con sonrisa sádica lo perseguía con el Susanoo en todo su máximo y terrorífico esplendor.

—¡No corras, le harás mal al bebé!

—¡MUERE!

—¡No quiero morir sin antes conocer a mi primogénito!

—¡TE ODIO!

**_._**

**_-owari-_**

**_..._**

**_Notas finales: _**_Y por esto uno nunca, pero nunca tiene que escribir enfermo por que tiende a escribir cosas sin sentido jajaja xD_

**_See ya!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas principales: **Como en el capitulo anterior, mi lado fujoshi sale a flote sin querer y escribo cosas así, juro que no lo hago a propósito xD_

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 9:**** Las damas**

En un bar de mala muerte se encontraban entrando Madara con un tic nervioso y medio sonrojado, con un Hashirama que reía nervioso y se acomodaba la falda, si una falda.

—¿Por que acepte este reto?

—Por que el que pierda tendrá que hablar con los del clan Nara y ya sabes como son las reuniones con ellos

—¿Problemáticas?

—¡Exacto!

—Te odio...¡¿Y por que siempre me toca usar rosa?!

—Te queda lindo Maddy, creo que serías una linda chica— parpadeando como tonto con sus pestañas postizas

Por que la apuesta era quien podía soportar más toda una noche como chica en un bar, el que se rendía tendría el privilegio de tener la reunión con los Nara, el clan más aburrido habido y por haber, mientras el ganador le tocaría hablar con las hermosas rubias y voluptuosas Yamanaka.

En este instante Madara tenía un hermoso vestido apretado rosa con senos falsos, con mucho maquillaje y el pelo finamente arreglado, y agradecido a los dioses ser lampiño y no pasar por la cera, aunque odiaba terriblemente los tacones; mientras Hashirama que no fue tan valiente, tenía un vestido largo con volados amarillos y delicado, tacos bajos y el pelo recogido, ni hablemos que también llevaba maquillaje y unas largas pestañas postizas.

—Maddy..

—¿Si?

—Pareces una... — mirando como el otro tenía un vestido corto y tacones aguja

—Di la palabra y realmente te convertirás en una linda dama — mientras lo veía con el sharingan

—Una hermosa dama, muy fina y hermosa dama — dijo nervioso

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar ganándose muchas miradas, el moreno reía nervioso y saludaba, mientras el azabache intentaba caminar lo más recto posible ignorando a todo el mundo hasta llegar a la barra, Madara se sento bufando mientras su amigo intentaba controlar la risa.

Pero la calma se termino cuando cinco minutos despues un tipo muy borracho intento coquetear con la linda azabache

—Ne, Hashirama

—¿Si?

—¿Cuantos crees que dure una reunion de los Nara?

—Facilmente cuatro horas

—Creo que... — pero el tipo le toco una pierna —, suerte con las Yamanakas

—¿Maddy?

Pero pego un chillido al ver como su amigo se levantaba enojado y comenzaba a golpear al pobre tipo borracho, olvidándose de que aun tenía aun ropa de chica y que se le veían los boxers negros.

—¡Ya aprenderás a nunca molestar a una dama! — gritaba al azabache con su voz más grave mientras aun golpeaba al tipo

—¿Tienen tragos frutales? — Hashirama ignorando al otro, hablaba con el barman

**Mientras tanto en cierta casa...**

—¿Mi hermano se encuentra acá? — Tobirama apareció en el barrio Uchiha con una mueca cansada

—No, ¿eso significa que mi nii-chan no esta en tu casa? — respondió Izuna confundido

—No..

—Tranquilo, aparte no es como si se fueran a algún lugar vestidos de chicas o algo así

—Si, seguramente están en un bar tomando cerveza y peleando

—...

—Tengo un mal presentimiento

—Yo también...

**_.  
_**

**_-owari-_**

**_..._**

**_Notas finales: _**_Hey Sara, recuerdas el "Maddy muy perra" juro que aun me rió y salio esto, ¡Atención a todo el mundo! todos estos drabbles son culpa de Sara-dreamer, yo solo soy una pobre victima u.u jajajajajaja_

**_See ya!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas principales: **No me hago responsable de los futuros traumas... Oh espera, mejor dicho, la culpa es absolutamente de Sara y de las locas conversaciones que nos mandamos, cof.. digo que ella sola se manda, yo no, yo nunca, soy buena u.u_

**_A leer!_**

_**...**_

**.**

**Hashirama y Madara**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble 10:**** Jugando a la casita**

En la casa de cierto Uchiha, no supo quien, mucho menos el por que, pero habían dejado a un pequeño bebe en la puerta, haciendo que Madara casi chillara de terror al ver esa bola regordeta en la puerta de su casa que cuando se digno a alzarlo comenzó a llorar.

—Mierda...

Pero para bien o para mal del azabache su querido no tan querido mejor auto-proclamado amigo llego en el preciso momento que Madara se jalaba el pelo desesperado mientras el bebe comenzaba a llorar más fuerte

—¡Awww que cosita más linda!

Hashirama corrió y alzo al bebe en sus brazos, el pequeño lo observo un rato con sus grandes ojos curiosos y comenzó a gorgojear feliz.

—¿Se callo? — susurro Madara con una mirada desesperada, lo cual se acentuaba al tener todo el pelo alborotado

—¿Tuvimos un hijo y nunca me avisaste? — haciendo un puchero mientras apretaba su mejilla contra la mejilla del bebe

—¿Otra vez con lo de los bebes Senju marica?

—No te preocupes, papá te ama

—Hashirama...

—No te preocupes por mamá, solo esta agotada

—Estúpido...

—¡Pero yo te voy a cuidar Itama!

—En la canasta que me dejaron decía que se llama Obito

—¿Algo más?

—No, solo su nombre...

—...

—Y por si lo preguntas, no, no es mi hijo

—...

—¿Maldita sea Senju, que demonios estas pensando?

Hashirama de tener una sonrisa nerviosa se puso completamente serio, pasaba su mirada de ese bebe regordete que tenía brazos a su amigo, ignorando al otro continuaba con su análisis hasta que en un momento una sonrisa rara se formo en sus labios

—El bebe es de unos amigos, se fueron de vacaciones y me lo dejaron una semana, solo quería asustarte — pero antes de que su amigo lo degollara, continuo hablando —, Maddy ¿hasta que punto llegarías para molestar a mi hermano?

—¿Por que...? — sin comprender, cruzándose de lados y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

—¿Jugamos a la casita?

**Al día siguiente...**

Hashirama en su hogar había llamado urgentemente a su hermano y al hermano menor de Madara por que tenías que darle una gran noticia que podría cambiarlo todo; dando por resultado un Tobirama temeroso y un Izuna que miraba hacia todos lados esperando el desastre, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Dentro estaba Madara vestido con ropa sencilla tejiendo con, para infarto de su hermano, un conjunto de bebe con una sonrisa delicada, mientras Hashirama pulcramente arreglado tenía orgullosamente a un bebe entre sus brazos.

—Oh, bienvenidos, recuerdas hace meses Tobi-chan que dije que ibas a ser tío, pues.. ¡te presento a Obito Senju-Uchiha!

—...

—¿Hermanito?

_Plaf!_

Tobirama por la conmoción se había puesto pálido y había caído de lleno en el piso, mientras Izuna parecía tener un ataque nervioso que solo le hacia decir incoherencias, finalmente cayendo desmayado al igual que el albino.

—Sabes, no pienso ayudarte a cuidar el bebe toda la semana— comento Madara sonriendo torcido al ver a Tobirama inconsciente

—Owww, pero sería tan lindo estar los tres juntos

—...

—¿Porfis?

Hashirama con su mejores ojos de cachorrito abandonado, un puchero y mostrandole al bebe, logro que por unos instantes su amigo lo mirara con un serio tic nervioso.

—Dame a Obito, lo estas sosteniendo mal — agarrando al bebe en sus brazos y se lo llevo a darle un biberón

—¿Eso es un si?

—...

—¡Maaaaaddy!

**_._**

**_-owari-_**

**_..._**

**_Notas finales: _**_Super capitulazo homosexual, yaoeste, o como sea que quieran llamarlo, de este conjunto de drabbles sin sentido, prometo nunca mas volver a traumarlos de esta manera xD_

_Sara recuerdas el "Si swag se entera que va a ser tito, lo primero que hará sera matar al mocoso", seeep, de ahí se me ocurrió esto, lo juro.._

_Pd: Ahora pensándolo bien... Obito luego del ataque de la roca termino con la mitad del cuerpo con células Senju.. ¿eso lo hace Uchiha-Senju, no?_

_..._

_JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
